ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring 1
Ring''' 1''' is the first ring you can play in Jupiter's Towers of Hell. It is easier than the next ring, Ring 2 but harder than Ring 3. Thanos Tower is the soul crushing tower of this ring, with Insane difficulty. Ring 1 also has the Citadel of Void, with nil difficulty. Introduction To Ring 1 Ring 1 is filled with 12 towers, 2 citadels, and 1 steeple. Some are easy, some are hard. Most of the game’s population resides to here because how many noobs there are. Requirements: Unlocked from the start Design This ring is in the air with a bunch of floating islands. As such, whenever you fall out of a tower, you will either land on the floating island of the tower or fall to your death. During Christmas time, the ground is covered in snow, there's snowflakes falling down from the sky, and the music and skybox changes. The portal emblem of this ring is a cylinder. From the Christmas Event 2018 onwards, you can go outside the lobby without glitches. Secrets Fidjo20 * In the entry point for the credits area, if you turn left, you should be able to see a small ladder right next to the edge of the entry. Climb up that ladder and you will go inside of a secret room, with Fidjo20 sitting on a chair at a desk. Other * In the viewing area, there is a small poster showing a noob falling down. This screenshot is taken from one of Micheal P's videos ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-fWXSAO76Y ). This is most likely a joke to players falling down. * If you go behind the cat relaxation area, you will find a sans head. If you go near the head with you camera, you can hear a distorted version of megalovania. Before the Christmas Event 2018, it was near a tree. Once the event started, it was moved to where it is now. * On the Tower of Impossible Expectations (ToIE) At the end of Floor 5/Start of Floor 6, If you go into the "Meme Room" and go onto the top of it, You will see a Noob climbing up a ladder/truss. If you jump into the top cloud, You will get teleported to a room with It_Nice, awesomecoolpop, MapleJavas and Slamo sitting around a Campfire. * As of 5/23/2019, you can go into the Viewing Area and find another one of Jupiter's games, Perpetual Adventure. Touching the portal will teleport you to the respective game. Tower Rush * Near the viewing area, there is a hidden button in a tree. From there, walk into the vent to fall down the vent, and the Ring 1 Tower Rush will be before you. Some of Jupiter's Helpers * In the credits room lies a picture of the Pensive Face emoji. Jump towards it and you will be teleported to a room with some of Jupiter's Helpers. Removed * Previously, if you went on top of a potted plant, then jumped onto the "Welcome to the Towers of Hell!" sign, you could walk into a secret room through a non-collision wall. Towers # Tower of Annoyingly Simple Trials # Not Even A Tower (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Anger # Tower of Madness # Tower of Killjoys (page unfinished) # Tower of Hecc (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Keyboard Yeeting (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Stress # Tower of Screen Punching # Tower of Rage (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Impossible Expectations (featured on the ring select) # Citadel of Laptop Splitting (featured on the ring select) # Tower of True Skill # Thanos Tower # Citadel of Void Incomplete # Ring 1 Tower Rush Incomplete Music * Regular Lobby Music: Wii Shop Channel (The original was pitched down a little not too long before the change to JToH, however it was pitched up to it's original pitch again around the time that Zone 1 was added) * Halloween Lobby Music: Gruntilda's Lair - Banjo-Kazooie * Halloween Portal: In Hindsight (d) * Christmas Lobby Music: Banjo Kazooie - Freezeezy Peak * Cat Relaxation Area: Relax (0.95 pitch) * Winners Room: Deemo-OST Yawning Lion * Sans Head: Megalovania - EarRape (WARNING EXTREMELY LOUD) * ToIE Secret: Unknown Subrealms The subrealm for '''Ring 1 '''is Mount Rad. Ended Subrealms * Heccfire Depths - Halloween Event 2018 * T H I R S T Z O N E - Christmas Event 2018 * Beggmuda Triangle - Spring Event 2019 Gallery BehindRing1.png|Ring 1 seen from far away Ring1Ingame.png|The entire Ring 1 RobloxScreenShot20190503 151023872.png|Ring 1 on the ring select before CoLS and NEAT were added. RobloxScreenShot20190623_080554326.png|23/06/2019 Category:Ring 1 Category:Rings Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH